Living Without Him
by NewBOWS15
Summary: The call came in early in the morning and it caused their whole world to be split into 2 different continents. Lannie, Multiple chapters
1. When Everything Changed

**Disclaimer: I do not own 90210, all rights go to the CW. **

**~Lannie Fanfic~ **

**#review - this was just an idea that came to me! ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: When everything changed<span>

The alarm clock buzzed off at 6:00am again, it was meant to be fixed 3 weeks ago by the man occupying the other half of Annie's bed. But his short memory has proven to be even shorter than she imagined.

"Hey, baby. Turn it off."

Annie turned back around to face the heavily muscled man "I would. But you my honey haven't gotten it fixed yet!" He grumbled and pulled the covers over his head. She laughed out loud, at the clear impression that he defiantly wasn't a morning person. A face reappeared from the covers pouting. "What are you pouting at?" she smiled.

"Hmm ... one sec." He unplugged the alarm clock and set his sights back on his wife, He grabbed her upper arms and pulled her on top of him.

Annie squealed "LIAM! Stop." Her efforts to stop her advancing husband failed as he planted his mouth on hers, his tongue asking to enter her mouth and prepare for battle. His hands roamed around the light brown warmth of her skin, they made their way up to her hair as he began planting kisses on her neck. "Liam.." Annie tried to argue again but he had other ideas.

Within a split second he had flipped her over and was in the process of slowly moving down her body, placing kisses on each section of skin he past. "You're just so hot!" He spoke between breaks as he ventured even further. Annie now, had no intention of stopping his journey, they were so good together and she was incredibly thankful that he had finished her book 3 years ago and caught her plane in time. This was where they belonged - in each other's arms.

Liam got to her belly button before the ringing of the house phone shocked the couple, at 1st he shook it off but after the 5th call; it finally had his rhythm interrupted "Who the hell could be calling now?" He angrily stated before hopping up and running down the stairs to catch it in time. Annie laughed again at his bad temper because he couldn't finish what he started.

She clambered down the stairs a short while after only to see Liam's ghost face nodding at the caller's information. She froze on the last step and waited till the phone was hung up, her heart was pounding - she had an inclination of the call but wanted nothing more than for it to be false. She slowly looked up to Liam, his arms were stretched out and tears rolling down his cheek. Annie looked at him with pleading eyes but he shook his head. She burst into tears and melted onto the last step, he rushed over to catch her head before it subconsciously hit the tiled floor of their house.

* * *

><p>This was it, their last moments together before their whole lives would be turned upside down again. Liam had been given a 18 month tour of Afghanistan in one of the worst and dangerous areas and this was most likely his last goodbye.<p>

He whipped the tears from Annie's cheeks and brought her in for the longest embrace they had ever had. "I'll write and call ok? I won't leave!" He promised her while placing his palm on her heart. She could only bare a nod at his words. "I love you so much! I would do anything to be home with you every night." He placed another kiss on her rosy lips and bent down to collect his bag." He kissed her one last time before turning round to board the plane.

Annie's hands fell to her stomach "LIAM WAIT!" She shouted as she remembered the biggest news that would also probably be the last piece of news he would hear in person from her. He ran quickly back panicked.

"Babe, what is it?" He panted.

"Give me your hand." He looked very confused as he gave up his hand to his wife, she placed it on her stomach and smiled at him. "I was going to tell you yesterday but we got I got side-tracked and forgot." He looked back down to where his hand was placed and back up to Annie's eyes. She nodded and the tears came flowing back to both of them.

"I'm so happy, I'm going to be a daddy, you have no idea how happy both of you make me." He cried to her stomach "I'll see you when you are big and strong. I love you!" He placed a kiss on her clothing before re-kissing Annie.

"1st Sergeant Court your presence is required on the aircraft."

"Yes sir." Liam saluted back, "Looks like I have to go." He kissed Annie again "I promise I will be back." Again, he placed his hand on Annie's heart and one in the middle of her stomach. "Bye." And with that he was gone.

* * *

><p>Annie subconsciously arrived at Naomi's house a few hours later, her eyes puffy and blotchy from all the crying. Before she had chance to clear up her face the door swung open and there stood a shocked Naomi. "Oh my god, Annie what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She immediately pulled her into an embrace.<p>

"He went this morning." She cried into Naomi's chest.

"Who? Liam?" Annie just nodded she couldn't say anything, "The amount of times he has done this. I need to have a huge word with him!"

"NO! It's not like that. We got a phone call 2 days ago saying he was being sent over there. He shipped out this morning." She cried even harder into Naomi's chest.

"Oh Annie!" The two stayed in the door way embracing until a gust of wind pushed them back into the house. Both the women chuckled. "How about we watch the notebook?" Annie nodded and followed her best friend to the living area. "Any preference?" Annie shook her head, she didn't care at the moment she just wanted anything to take her mind of Liam.

14 hours later and they were still sitting going through a film of the day. "Do you want to stay here again, tonight?" Naomi asked Annie who had spent the last 8 hours with her feet on Naomi's lap.

Annie nodded "Thank you so much for this." Naomi nodded and pulled her into another embrace. They were just about to pull out when Annie's cell started ringing. "It's Liam." She said excitedly.

_Hi baby, I've arrived in London. Leaving for the base in Germany in 2 hours. How are you?_

**I'm great - I've just been hanging out with Naomi for the last day. How was the flight?**

_It was great, I miss you a lot too and my little bump._

Annie laughed **We all miss you too!**

_I'm so sorry baby, they are calling us over for another briefing. I love you._

**It's ok. Be safe! I love you so much.**

Annie hung up and looked over to Naomi who had her eyebrow raised. "So who is we?" She asked

"Urm, I found out 2 days ago when Liam got the call."

"AHHH!" She screamed "I can't believe I am going to be an auntie. I'm so happy for you both. Liam will be at the birth right?"

"Oh yes! He isn't getting out of that. But he can only be off for two weeks so that might prove a challenge."

"With your new situation, I am moving you in here. Take the bedroom next to mine!"

"Oh Naomi there is no need for that I'll be fine." Annie insisted.

"Oh no babe, this is non-negotiable you ARE staying." Annie laughed at her friends dedication - it looked like now her next few months will be spend in the constant company of Naomi. _Great, _she thought sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this 1st chapter. If you have any ideas for my story, I will be very grateful! 3**


	2. A Week Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own 90210, all rights go to the CW.**

**A/N: This was a difficult chapter to write, I had no idea what to put and ideas for future chapters would be great! :0**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: A Week Later<span>

Last week Liam had shipped out to Afghanistan after what seemed like a year of eating ice cream and watching films with Naomi, Annie was finally moving her stuff into Naomi's guest bedroom. It had been vacant for many years and still had boxes labelled 'Max' everywhere. Annie looked over to her absent expression "Hey, I can do this by myself if you want."

"Oh no honey. Your carrying the baby in this room, if anyone should stop it would be you." Annie raised her eyebrow, "Seriously! I'm not the pregnant one - well I hope I'm not." She shuddered while Annie laughed; that's normal Naomi.

It took the pair about 3 hours before they called on the local men running the Offshore while Liam was away. "Yo-yo-yo, it's Navid in da house."

Naomi grumbled "Really!" She snapped while knocking the cap off his head "Stop trying to be 'cool', you've been at this for about a week and nobody cares.."

"What's wrong with changing my image?"

She rolled her eyes again: "Because your already way too much of a douchebag to pretend to be one." Navid was about to argue with her blunt explanation of him but Dixon had just pulled put on Liam motorbike. Annie came rushing out from inside the house.

"Dixon, why the hell are you on Liam's bike?" She demanded.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were here - Liam said I could have it until he gets back, keep it moving y'know." Annie shook her head - that sound of the bike pulling up was just too much Liam.

"When did he say you could?"

"A day before he went..."

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_"Hey Dixon can you come for a walk with me?" _

_"Yeah, sure bro." Dixon and Liam started walking through the sand down from the Offshore "So what's up?" Liam just stopped in the sand and took a pair of keys out his pocket. "Woah, they are the bike keys."_

_He nodded "I want you to take care of it, keep it running." Liam said in a solemn expression._

_"That's not all is it?" _

_He shook his head "I want you to keep it away from Annie, I know she always thinks of me when she hears it or smells it" He let out a muffled laugh "It's crazy but I don't want her too see it and freak out that I'm not here."_

_"What do you mean 'when I'm not here. Your not leaving again?" Dixon worried asked him._

_he shook his head again "I wish that I was just leaving." He said aloud causing Dixon to become increasingly angry over the love for his sister "Oh no. I'm not leaving like that - 2 days ago we got a phone call saying they needed me and my men over there - I've got 18 months." A sense of knowing dawned over Dixon's face and he knew why Annie looked so uncomfortable and stressed back at the Offshore._

_"You're not telling anyone?" _

_Liam shook his head once again "No. Everyone will just say sorry to hear that and pity Annie, she doesn't want that. Your the 1st and only one to know got it? Dixon nodded "If people ask you; say what Annie is saying 'I've gone to spend a few months with my dad to help him get his business started. Ok?_

_"Yeah, you got it man." Dixon pulled him in for a manly hug before they walked back to everyone. _

_Once inside Dixon didn't say anything he just went up to Annie and hugged her, whispering in her ear that he knew - the embrace became stronger._

* * *

><p>"Well, its great to stand and chat but we have someone to move into my house.." Naomi flung her arms in the direction of the front door. The men looked down to the floor and complied.<p>

"So Annie why are you moving in?" Teddy asked with a bedside table in his grasp, Silver behind him carrying a young toddler against her hip.

"Urm, Liam ... well Liam..." She stuttered.

"Liam has gone to stay with his dad to get his business up and running." Dixon interrupted and Annie nodded.

"Ah ok cool. Good man." Teddy walked passed and into the air conditioned house.

"Aww, it's tiny Soph." Annie tickled her cheeks as she laughed. "There is food in the fridge if you get hungry." Silver nodded and took her child into the cool air. After the miscarriage of Teddy's sister many years ago, she accepted she would never be a mom so she continued with the treatment. Amazingly, a year after finishing the treatment and being given the all clear - she got a phone call, the fertility doctor had found 2 of her eggs and all they needed was a doner. Teddy aptly agreed and 6 weeks later Silver was pregnant with Sophia.

Annie was just about to pick up a lamp when her phone rang I her pocket; she took it out in a hurry in-case it was Liam, her moment of excitement down graded as she saw the caller ID. "Hey mom."

_"Hi. How are you - Dixon called me last night and told me about Liam."_

"I'm alright just moving into Naomi's house while he is away." She wanted to tell her mom but telling her over the phone was not the right way in this situation; it would cause so many tears. "Actually, when are you coming to see us?"

_"I'm already in LA. Landed this morning. We should meet up - me, you and Dixon. It'll be nice."_

"Yeah." _'That would be perfect' _She thought, tell them both at the same time. "How about tomorrow at that place we took you when you 1st visited? 11am?" 2 years ago Annie looked up a restaurant they had never been to. The place she found had beautiful hanging baskets and a small courtyard in the back with vines running along the wood patterns; it was a great place to go because it was across from the beach and would get the breeze in the boiling months of summer.

_"Ohh that will be great. That place was so nice last time. Well honey I'll leave you to unpack, I love you. See you tomorrow!"_

"Bye, love you too." The cell was hung up and Annie turned back to pick up the lamp. To her amazement it had been moved already and the only items left in the moving truck where the small boxes of books and picture frames which were way out of reach for the pregnant women. "Egghh" She said while waving her arm "Dixon, come help!"

"Ok, I got this - go inside, who was on the phone?"

"Mom, we are going to meet her at that place near the beach at 11 tomorrow."

"Ahh cool she's back then." Annie nodded; he was never had shown his emotions very well but Annie knew that he was happy she was back.

* * *

><p>"Oh my look at you two! Beautiful children." Debbie embraced her kids who had grown up more like twins that younger and older siblings, with them being in the same year it was just easier. "Sit, sit. How's everything going?" She directed her 1st question to Annie who would give her a truthful answer.<p>

"Great really, I mean we've been through some tough stuff lately but good." Debbie's eyebrow lifted and Annie looked down at her drink which had just arrived "Liam shipped out a week ago for 18 months." she mumbled.

"Oh Annie." Debbie hugged her daughter over the table "I guess these things just happen." She turned to Dixon who was nodding.

"But I have some news though." Both listening ears pricked up expecting the worst "Me and Liam are expecting a baby together." Annie's eyes shined with love as did Debbie's.

"I'm going to be an uncle?" Dixon asked bluntly, Annie nodded and laughed at his shock.

"Just call me Grandma. I'm defiantly not going back to Paris for a good a year now." Debbie laughed "I'm so happy for you, Liam will be there for the birth?"

Annie laughed again "People keep asking this." An eyebrow was raised again "Well Naomi did. Yes he will and I will be recording the heart beat for him too."

Debbie nodded with acknowledgment "You'll be an excellent mom and Liam will be the most fantastic father ever to that kid!" This time Debbie picked herself up from the table and walked round to hug her child properly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! :) Sorry it took so long to update, in my other story updates come pretty quickly. I just had really bad writers block but I hope you like it!<strong>


	3. An Unexpected Arrival

**Disclaimer: All the rights to 90210 go to the CW not me. :)**

**Thank you for the suggestions!**

**A/N: This chapter is short because it leads to the next one which I wanted on a separate chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: An Unexpected Arrival<span>

"Mmm. God I missed this sun." He quietly said to himself while getting into the taxi at LAX.

"Where to sir?"

"Beverly Hills, it's time to go home." The taxi driver nodded and started the engine while the passenger in the back settled in to take in all the sights of his old home. He was amongst a thick daydream about his failed life here previously, when he heard the driver clearing his throat. He looked up "Oh are we here?" The driver nodded and extended his arm "Urm, heres $20. Thanks." The passenger tapped the top of the seat in front opened the door and climbed out the taxi; as he was getting his suitcase out the boot he breathed in heavily, taking in the smell of freshly cut grass and a slight breeze.

After the taxi drove off, he looked around _'Nice looking place.' _he thought as he walked up to the front gates.

_BEEP BEEP "Who and What?"_

"Naomi?" He heard a pause on the other side "It's me. Can you let me in?" there was another pause before the large brown wooden gates slowly creaked open. He took another big breath and walked up to the front door.

* * *

><p><em>*Inside the house*<em>

"Annie!" Naomi screamed. She heard a muffled 'yeah' before footsteps down the stone steps. "Guess who is out side." Annie shook her head; she had no idea who would make Naomi this rude about them. Then, the doorbell was heard "Let me show you."

Naomi walked up to the door and opened it, she was immediately taken back by the baby blue eyes she had once gazed into lovingly, the slightly shaved beard and the dusty brown hair. His initial shook at the sight of her standing behind Naomi; eventually turned into a wide smile and he spoke for the 1st time nervously to them since he left. "Hi ... You both look great."

"Yeah. I know." Naomi replied bluntly. In her mind he had no reason to be here "How did you know where to come?"

"Navid told me." Almost immediately he responded "I messaged him and he told me. I just wanted to see you both again, can I come in?" He politely asked.

"If you must..." Naomi rolled her eyes while Annie hid a smirk. "Planning on staying?" She asked while pointing to the large suitcase.

"Urm. Yeah, well ... if you wouldn't mind?"

"No problem." Annie's voice interrupted just in time. "Hi Ethan. You look good too."

Ethan found it very difficult not to run up and embrace the sweet talking female into his arms. He scanned her body subconsciously her brown tainted hair, hazel eyes and beautiful skin. He took his time as he took in each feature she had, though he almost fell over when it saw it. His mouth dropped open and he stared intensely into her eyes. "I didn't know you got married?"

Annie looked down to her ring and lightly stroked it "Yeah, to a wonderful, wonderful guy." She smiled at her mental picture of Liam floating in full army gear in her head.

Ethan nodded and turned back to Naomi "I know it's your house. Do you mind?"

Naomi shook her head "Well she has made the decision I guess you are staying." and with that she walked off into the direction of what Ethan guessed was the living area.

He smiled as Annie spoke "I'll take you to your room." He nodded and followed his once girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"Wow this place is really nice." Annie nodded and led him into the small spare room in the middle of the house.<p>

"Bathroom, drawers" she said while walking around the room "Closet" she opened the door to the closet and sighed. She picked up a box name 'Max' and turned to smile at Ethan, "Noami's ex-husband." Ethan nodded, quiet shocked that Naomi was already married and divorced "So that's everything ... downstairs just explore, it's a pretty basic layout." Ethan nodded while Annie's cell started ringing - her face lit up as she saw the caller ID "So yeah, make yourself comfy." As she walked out Ethan heard the begins of a conversation.

_Hey baby. How are you?_

**I'm really good. I miss you.**

_Aww. We really miss you too._

Ethan couldn't help but squirm at their lovey dovey conversation when a thought went through his mind ... _'If Annie was here and her husband is somewhere else, it's perfect to get back into her life. The way he secretly always wanted.'_ ... A small smile went across his face and he thought about the coming days...


	4. Rocking The Boat

**Disclaimer: I don't own 90210, all rights go to the CW.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Rocking The Boat<span>

3 days ago Ethan unexpectedly turned-up at Naomi's front door.

Ethan walked into the kitchen where Annie was busy preparing her breakfast. "Morning." He grumbled, Naomi's work-out music had woken him up!

"Morning. Want anything?" Annie politely asked him while chopping a banana and putting it in her cereal, he shook his head and she brought her bowl over to the island to start eating.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Well, I've got a doctors appointment then probably going to go grocery shopping. Tag alone?" Ethan smiled widely and nodded eagerly. "I'm leaving at 10 so just be ready by then."

"Sure. I'll drive." He smiled again as he walked out the room. Getting back to her is easier than he thought.

* * *

><p>"Hey Silver. Home?"<p>

"Oh hi Dixon I was just changing Soph."

"Where is she?" Just then a tiny person ran up to him and hugged his legs "Where is Sophia?" He asked again, earning a tug on his jeans. "Omg. There you are, you're so big!" Dixon tickled and picked up the blond child. "I love your blond hair." He stroked his hand through it while she ran her toy car up and down his shoulder.

"I know" Silver said while also rubbing Sophia's hair "Teddy hair, right Soph" The tiny girl nodded and resumed playing. "So what's up?"

"Well urm.." Dixon cleared his throat and put Sophia on the floor "I was wondering if you are free tonight, to go out?"

"Yes." Silver screamed; then composed herself "I'd ... love to. Let me see if Teddy can take Soph."

"Oh so Teddy and Shane have moved back?"

"Yeah, they thought it would be best and I don't mind this arrangement because she isn't going to DC like every month."

* * *

><p>"So do you want me to stay in the car?" Ethan asked Annie who was preparing to exit the vehicle.<p>

"If ... If you want, you could come with me?" Ethan gave her a warm smiled which Annie welcomed freely, since Liam left she felt the need for company - even if it was with Ethan.

They both walked through the front door and Annie went up to reception while Ethan sat in a chair and pulled out a magazine.

"Annie Court." She told the receptionist. She nodded and told her to take a seat. "So why did you come back?" She curiously asked him.

He thought for a while before closing his magazine "Well I love Montana and spending time with my dad. The 1st few years it was just like a long holiday but about a year ago I started thinking, that I didn't feel like I was home there. Which was kind of weird because it should be my home; I was born there spent my early years there but I'd grown-up here and I missed it. So it took me a while but I realised that I want to come back." He looked deep into her eyes.

"Annie Court?" The nurse called and she immediately turned away from Ethan's gaze and got up. "Is your partner not coming?"

Annie instantly shook her head "He's not my partner. Just a friend." The nurse looked terribly embarrassed but Annie smiled showing no hard feelings and the nurse lead her to the doctor's room.

45 minutes later Annie reappeared and looked over to a napping Ethan. She smiled and walked over "Hey Ethan. Time to go." She poked his chest and he jolted awake.

"Oh Annie it's you. Are we going?" She nodded and he pulled himself out of the chair and walked over to the door to hold it open for her. "What was the appointment for?" He quizzed on the car to the car and snapped her head at him "Just wondering."

"Ethan ... not that it's any of your business but I'm pregnant and that was my 1st appointment."

"Ok ... well where is your husband then?" Annie's expression grew sour.

"He's helping his dad set up his new business." She said in between gritted teeth, for the rest of the car journey they were quiet - the only noise was the traffic and the car. Once back at the house Annie exited the car quickly and ran up into the house, Ethan slowly made his way back to the house thinking about how he could patch up this issue.

* * *

><p>Silver was just packing up Sophia when the doorbell went "Coming, she shouted from the 2nd floor." She got to the door just in time before the wait-ee would start shouting through the window. "Oh hey Dix your a bit early, Teddy hasn't arrived yet."<p>

"That's cool. We'll just chill until he arrives."

She nodded "Well let me finish packing her stuff; can you watch her?" Silver motioned over to Sophia who was playing with her Barbie castle.

"No problem, hurry though we're booked in at 7:00 and I want to get drinks before." Dixon went over to Sophia and she looked up to the tall man behind her, "Hey Soph. Playing with Barbie?"

She nodded and got up "Dat." She pointed to the brush and the doll's head "Rush."

"Ok I'll brush the hair. Are you going to daddy's house for the night?"

She shook her head and pointed to him "Daddy." Dixon's mouth dropped "Eddy is da." She corrected him and he nodded.

Silver's footsteps then arrived in the living room "Urm Silver. Soph just called me 'daddy'". Silver dropped the bags held tightly in her grip and walked over."

"Sophia what did you just tell Dixon?"

Sophia once again shook her head "NO! daddy" and she held her hand to his face."

"What about Teddy?"

She smiled and squealed "Da!" Silver chuckled at her daughter.

_*Knock Knock*_

"Oh that will be Teddy." Silver rushed over to the front door.

"Hi Silver, where's my little princess?" He asked while walking in.

"DA!" Sophia screamed and ran up to him. He pulled his large muscles and swung her into the air, her laughter filled the house.

"Bringing her back around 4pm tomorrow?" Silver nodded and kissed her child. "Have fun" and with that Teddy was gone with Sophia.

"I guess now she is gone till 4 tomorrow ... we can come back here after?" Silver mentioned to Dixon who's face lit up.

"Well lets go then." He held out his hand and followed her to the car.


	5. Patching Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own 90210, all rights go to the CW.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Patching Up<span>

Once back in the house Ethan walked into the kitchen to retrieve a snack. After about 20 minutes Annie appeared with red eyes. "Oh Annie. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He engrossed her into an embrace and held her there.

"No. I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped - there is just a lot going on at the moment and I'm coping as best I can." She whimpered into Ethan's chest.

"Don't cry again Annie. It's ok I understand." He pulled her in closer for a few minutes. After a while they both started fidgeting and Ethan pulled Annie out to arms length: "I'm here for you" and she nodded; within a split moment their lips came in contact for the 1st time in 8 years. The kiss was slow and as time went on they both got more comfortable.

That was until Naomi barged into the kitchen "OMG. ANNIE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed while the kissers immediately pulled away and Annie took a few steps away from Ethan. "Annie?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" She screamed at the blond haired woman and broke down into tears again.

Naomi gave Ethan a scowl and he quickly scarpered. "Annie how could you?" She asked while enveloping her into a hug.

Annie shook her head "I don't know." and she cried harder.

* * *

><p>"Urgh. I'm exhausted but what a night girl." Dixon walked up and hugged Silver from behind.<p>

Silver laughed and turned around "Me too. Soph's coming home in 30 minutes." Dixon gave her a confused look "Shane got taken ill during the night and they don't want her becoming ill." Dixon moaned because he was hoping their adventure into being a couple again could continue into this morning. "Don't worry your mom also called, your dad wants you and Annie to visit him and 'Carrie' in Kansas."

"Don't you mean Karen?"

"What-ever. He downgraded from your mom." Dixon laughed this time "Your mom has booked the plane for this afternoon. You might want to pack and go to Annie." He nodded and walked back up the stairs to have a shower.

_*1 Hour later*_

Dixon pulled up in-front of Naomi's house and walked in the open door. "Annie?" he called.

"Hey Dixon, I got your text and I'll be down in a minute" Annie shouted from the 2nd floor. She walked down in the span of 5 minutes and looked towards Ethan standing in the far corner "You better be gone when I get back in 3 days!"

"What was that about?" Dixon asked while putting Annie's suitcase into the trunk of his car.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." She replied while climbing into the passenger seat. Dixon unsurely nodded and continued putting the suitcase in - he didn't really care about Ethan, in fact he hated the dude now!

* * *

><p>2 hours after Annie left Naomi sat opposite Ethan in the living room and turned off the TV "We need to talk."<p>

"If this is about kiss ... why do you care so much?" She raised an eyebrow "Well, when I left you didn't really care for her much."

"A lot can change in 8 years, just look at me and you. I used to care about you." He nervously chuckled; he didn't have anything to say to that. "So. Just tell me why?"

"Hmm, I dunno. We got kinda close over the week and ..."

"And you took advantage of a woman ..." Naomi finished.

"NO! I did not take advantage of Annie. She wanted it too - I could tell."

Naomi nodded sarcastically "Of course Annie wanted it because she doesn't have a husband who loves her to death and she isn't pregnant with his child and oh, she loves him to death too. That is not taking advantage of a women, that is 'she wants it'."

Ethan racked his brain to figure what to say "Well ... She ... If they love each other so much, where is he?"

Naomi groaned; she hoped she wouldn't have to bring this up "He's in the Middle East, fighting for this country and you are ... here disrupting the life of an army 1st sergeant's wife."

Ethan's mouth dropped - he had no idea that Annie's husband was a war vet. "Oh my ..." He covered his mouth and looked at the floor.

"Exactly ..." She breathed out "When are you leaving?" He didn't answer he just ran to the study and took out a pad and pen and started scribbling down.


End file.
